Earth to Echo: A Grey's Anatomy Fanfic
by CantRandleMe
Summary: This story follows the couples Alex and George, along with Derek and Meredith as they struggle with love, life and their jobs at Seattle Grace Hospital.
1. Chapter 1

Time. Everyone's got, it weather they want to admit it or not. The time you have before the storm hits. The time you have before your whole life changes. And the time you have to reflect. For me, I had nothing but time. Denny and Izzie were gone on their honeymoon, while George and Alex were claiming to be sick in bed with the flu which of course was total BS. Everyone knew that they were together. From Alex flirting with George on top of the stairs, to George secretly touching Alex's hand every time he went by, we've all known for awhile now. Denny started out as a heart transplant patient and Izzie was his doctor. After Denny got his new heart, he asked Izzie to marry him and she said yes. They've been going strong ever since. As for me, Derek's getting ready to sign the paperwork to divorce Addison. I find it ridiculous how long it takes just to get some papers from the court. I guess I shouldn't be complaining. Derek is divorcing her to be with me so. As I said before, everybody's got time, and I, have way to much of it.


	2. Chapter 2

"They really bought it?"

"Would I still be here if they didn't dumb ass?"

"I don't know how I'm the dumb ass in this situation Alex."

"What?"

"Not to be judgmental, but it's not even flu season."

"Well, just be glad I'm still here, with you."

"And I appreciate that. Very much."

"I know."

When I first met George, I thought he was the most annoying fellow intern in the whole world. He was always assigned to me on everything and followed me everywhere. Not that I didn't enjoy being followed by someone all the time, It was just, he had this thing, this really cute thing now, where he would talk and not stop until someone finally got fed up and yelled at him. Now all I have to do is kiss him and he'll shut up.

Our first kiss, to me, was memorable. It was at that bakery on first street. He had only stopped by the house to drop of some paperwork, and it just so happened, my mother was visiting and going to have me run some errands for her. I had George come with me so I wouldn't die of being board. While we were waiting at the bakery, George was talking about music and movies and, well, I couldn't stop smiling at him. He was talking like he usually does, so instead of yelling at him, I kissed him. He smiled after we parted, and he said to me, thanks. Pretty memorable if you ask me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason. Your just quiet which is pretty unusual for you. Alex?"

"Yeah? Unusual. I heard."

"Alex. If there was something going on, you would tell me right?"

"Of course I would George. The thing is... it's..."

"What?"

"I love you."

He was silent. That was _**NOT**_the reaction I was expecting. Like, at all.

"George. I know it's not what you were expecting out of me, but It's true. I love you George. I always have."

"Alex. I love you to."

"Really?"

"Really really."


	3. Chapter 3

"Derek! The patient in room 306, Mr. French, ironically not French, is ready for surgery. Should I call in one of the interns to help?"

"No."

One word answer. In Derek land, that's never good. It usually means that he's mad at me for god knows what.

"Derek. Derek!"

"What?"

"You haven't talked to me since last night. You haven't looked at me once. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Because somehow I don't believe you."

"Well you should."

"Should what?"

"Get used to it."

For some reason, I didn't understand what he could be mad about... oh god! How could I forget? Last night was the first time, since he divorced his wife, he told me he loved me, and I didn't say it back.

"Derek! Derek, I'm sorry!"

"I bet. Tell Burk I'll scrub in. See you at home."

"But Derek…"

"I'll see you. At. Home. Meredith."


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up George. We've got to be in early today. Something 'bout a meeting for the doctors."

"5 more minuets."

George wasn't a morning person. He thought he looked awful in the morning, but I thought he looked adorable. The first time he spent the night; he woke up before me and didn't want me to see him. I told him that he looked fine, but he didn't care. Now he doesn't care about what he looks like around me. He only cares about what everyone else thinks.

"George. Get up already! We'll be late."

"We?"

Shit.

"Yeah. We."

Double shit.

"I want us to be, well, a we."

There are not enough shits in the world to describe what I'm feeling right now.

"Really?"

"Really."

What was with the really really between us?

"What's with the really really between us?"

"I don't know. It's just our thing I guess. You know how everyone had their own thing they do with each other?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Really really is just our thing I guess."

"Really?"

He laughed really cutely.

"Really."


End file.
